


Decision

by exbex



Series: Due South/BSG verse [11]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-11
Updated: 2011-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	Decision

Leoben left without a word, and Stella locked the doors. He hasn’t returned.

She’s been sleeping eighteen hours a day, though she doesn’t know that because she hasn’t been keeping track of the time.

He left her with guns and bullets, which she constantly checks. She still hasn’t opened the curtains to see what’s going on outside, though she can hear the occasional explosion.

Stella doesn’t eat much, and Leoben left the cupboards well-stocked, but she knows she’s going to have to make a decision soon.

She calculates the odds of Ray being alive until she runs out of paper.


End file.
